


Write Your Way Into Her Heart

by ByzanTeen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane has been officially declared Mastermind of the 53rd Killing Game and much to her pleasure, her girlfriend Kaede Akamatsu has passed the auditions. Their relationship gives Kaede a rare opportunity: a chance to help write her own future personality.





	Write Your Way Into Her Heart

Tsumugi was delighted when she saw the list of which 15 applicants out of hundreds would be her "classmates" this season. While all of the selected individuals had been notable in one way or another, from the hot headed to the death fetishists, the name that stuck out to her was none other than her own girlfriend's. Kaede had always been a moderate fan of the killing games (though of course who wasn't in this day and age?) but she had never seriously considered applying until she saw the certificate deeming her girlfriend "Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate [TBD] and Mastermind of Danganronpa V3". Joining Tsumugi's killing game would be an anniversary present impossible to top, after all.

Now, after the paperwork had been filed and the contestants finalized, Tsumugi had the hard work ahead of her. She had to write out 15 personalities, 15 potential developments, and of course figure out her own plan as well. Deciding on her talent was simple, she had the luxury of being able to just pick an actual hobby of hers in cosplay, but the notebook for her eventual reveal was growing larger and larger with each character written, so that no matter who lives to the climax she has a reasonable arc written.

Skipping several names down the list, she decided to work on her girlfriend's new personality as a breather. Realizing no previous mastermind since Junko Enoshima herself had been so personally close to a contestant, she took advantage of this and had Team Danganronpa escort Kaede to the office where she worked.

"Wow babe," said Kaede, "this is really something else. Mastermind perks huh?"

Tsumugi smiled, a genuine smile she knew would be rare in the coming weeks.

"Yeah, it really puts the contestant dorms to shame doesn't it? Of course this is long term while you're only there until you get the personality implant." Tsumugi casually remarked on her girlfriend's impending overhaul. 

"That's fair, yeah. Speaking of which, any chance I could get a sneak peek at those notes?"

"Well..." Tsumugi sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to do you justice in this killing game, so I thought we could work together on it! What do you think? You could be the bitchy lesbian, a real classic and not that far a leap for you!" Tsumugi laughed as she teased her girlfriend.

"Hey! The whole point of this is to be someone new right? I want to be memorable, not just another example of some classic Team Danganronpa cliche." Kaede said, pouting.

Tsumugi made a mental note to find a new aggressive lesbian character to fill that fan favorite slot and continued workshopping various ideas with Kaede, to little avail. After a couple hours, Kaede spoke up.

"Alright I have an idea but you need to promise not to make fun of me." she said.

"Kaede I love every idea you have, go ahead." replied her uselessly gay partner. 

"Okay so, you know as well as I do, I don't really have much care or faith for other people. The only person I care about is right next to me now. But in the games, that's always different. Even if someone starts off isolated, they always come to genuinely care about their fellow survivors as friends. Inside the reality of those games, when death is a perpetual possibility, people.... they aren't so bad you know? Could you... could you make me one of them, the ones that always bring the group together?" Kaede had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course! Anything for my wonderful girlfriend! We can't make you the protagonist, we have a certain plan for that, but I'm sure I can make you a centerpiece, a shining figure for the group to rally around and face their future with confidence." Tsumugi began to tear up as well.

"I want you to promise me, Tsumugi. Promise that nobody, in the game or out of it, forgets me and what I'll have done for everyone. That's my only wish, to believe in these fake people if I can't believe in real ones, and maybe do something good for them in the process." The usually cynical blonde girl was openly crying now.

"I promise! I won't let you down!" said Tsumugi. 

The two girlfriends shared a long hug before Kaede was sent back to her dorm. Looking down at the paper, Tsumugi realized they hadn't decided on a talent. Smiling, she thought back to her first date with Kaede, a little under a year ago, sitting at a cafe while Kaede sat awestruck, listening to a pianist playing some classical piece by Debussy. She finished up the form and went back to completing the others.

-

The music blared as the countdown approached zero. Tsumugi watched the flash of a light and the motion of a contestant, then heard a loud thud. She thought back to what she'd seen in the security footage. Kaede's trap. Her thoughts raced, going through what all this meant.

Kaede tried to murder someone.  
That someone was her.  
It failed.  
No murder means the countdown will go through  
The season would be deemed a failure.  
She'd be fired, the contestants executed.  
Kaede (and all the others) would be a failed contestant, a footnote.

With grim determination, Tsumugi lept out of the secret door and grabbed the shotput ball. Few would know, but nobody would forget this. Kaede's wish would be granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/jacynon/status/1003304821414170624?s=19


End file.
